Rapsodia
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Una canción, una forma de inspiración. Respuesta al Reto #2 de Caldo de Toothcup para el ama. Las canciones no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivas disqueras. Toothcup. Ruffcup. RuffCloud.
1. Wind

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón, fueron idea de Cressilda Cowell y animado por el estudio Dreamworks.

**Advertencias:** Pareja Dragón/Humano. Posible bashing a Astrid. OoC leve. Lemon.

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup. _Menciones _Ruffnut/Cloudjumper._

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic responde al Reto #2 "Inspiración musical" de Caldo de Toothcup para el alma, en Facebook.

**Lilith:** Antes de comenzar, recomiendo que primero se escuche la canción y luego se lea el fic, si quieren. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues aunque la canción me inspiró para algo, al final mi Inner pervertida me convenció de darle vuelo a un Lemon. La canción es _Wind_ de Akeboshi, la canción del primer ending de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

**Wind**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_No trates de vivir tan sabiamente__  
><em>_No llores porque estas en lo correcto__  
><em>_No te seques con mentiras o miedos__  
><em>_Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final"._

—Akeboshi,_ Wind._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Dos años. Era el tiempo transcurrido desde la derrota de Dagur, la muerte de Stoick El Vasto y el ascenso de Hiccup como jefe tribal. Dos años desde que Toothless se alzó como un Alfa, provocando un evento particular que pasó desapercibido por los aldeanos, incluido el mismo Hiccup. Sin embargo, fue muy claro para los ojos experimentados de Valka, que sólo esperaba.<p>

Hiccup había logrado llevar por buen camino a la aldea. Con tropiezos, ganando experiencia. Ninguno de sus amigos lo dejaron solo, y habían ayudado en su toma de decisiones, en los cambios, en los nuevos pasos a dar. Aunque se mostraron reacios a aceptar su próxima boda, dejándole solo por primera vez.

—Estoy nervioso —informó Hiccup una noche, descansando de una pesada jornada como jefe—. Mañana me casaré con Astrid. Por fin será mi esposa.

—Sigo pensando que fue muy apresurado —pronunció Valka con sinceridad.

Hiccup le miró con extrañeza, había esperado otra respuesta, una que le confirmara que su decisión fue la correcta.

—Pensé que ella te agradaba —comentó Hiccup.

—No tuerzas mis palabras, muchacho —replicó Valka sin tono duro, pero sí firme—. Astrid es una buena chica y será una espléndida esposa.

—¿Pero? —inquirió suspicaz, para que continuara.

—No es _tu_ opción. Me has contado su historia, todo sobre su relación, y sigo pensando que fue apresurado, algo a lo que fuiste _sometido_ —Valka se sentó frente a él—. La quieres, lo sé, pero no es suficiente, no de la manera que pretendes mostrar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —comenzaba a desesperarse, no era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión—. Que no sea algo referente a no haber elegido a Ruffnut en vez de Astrid, por favor.

Sin intención de burlarse más de él, Valka sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella discusión hace un año. Valka había creído que Astrid era buena para Hiccup, sólo hasta que conoció bien a Ruffnut; si no se hubiera ido esos 20 años, habría propuesto a la gemela como esposa. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias actuales, había _alguien_ que era la mejor opción de todas.

—Deja de hacer lo que se espera de ti, Hiccup —aconsejó la mujer, ocasionando más confusión en su él—. No es sano, nunca lo es. Piensa lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Cuando tengas la respuesta, ten la decencia de hacerlo en silencio, por favor.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que Valka saliera de la choza, para dirigirse a su habitación en los establos.

Hiccup se rascó la barbilla, dándole vueltas al asunto, sin encontrarle sentido alguno. Después de todo, un jefe siempre hacia lo mejor para su tribu. Si lo hacía bien, el beneficio también sería para él, ¿no?

—Creo que eso fue un no —sonrió muy a su pesar.

El aliento cálido de Toothless le rozó el cuello. Giró al instante para tocar con sus manos el hocico escamoso, prodigando caricias leves, que lograron ronroneos satisfechos.

—Te has vuelto más mimado, eh —comentó con burla, escuchando el resoplido de indiferencia de Toothless. Hiccup se rió, dejando que el dragón se acomodara en su regazo, sin importarle que sus piernas sufrieran después con el peso—. ¿Y tú qué dices? Siempre quise casarme con Astrid, además se supone que debemos, er… _tener_ hijos. Es algo esperado, ¿no crees? ¿O me estaré apresurando?

La respuesta que recibió había sido algo que nunca habría pensado.

Levantándose del cómodo lugar, Toothless se alzó hasta alcanzar sus labios, y sin dar advertencia, pasó la punta de su lengua por estos. Paralizado, Hiccup no respondió, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y que el carmesí cubriera sus mejillas. Toothless aprovechó su congelamiento para avanzar más. Su ansia se anteponía a su decoro, a su paciencia. Y los años que llevaba reprimiéndose estallaron en una caricia íntima.

Coló su pata derecha por la cintura estrecha, pegando el delgado cuerpo a su pecho, sin romper el contacto inicial. Casi desesperándose por la falta de respuesta, casi tomando el rechazo como un trago agrio. Se separó un poco, sólo unos centímetros. La pérdida ocasionó que Hiccup reaccionara.

Buscando de nuevo la sensación de la cálida lengua del Furia Nocturna, estampó su boca con fuerza, devolviendo el beso con sensualidad. Respondiendo, Toothless gimió con placer, y sus escamas brillaron en índigo. Uniéndose más, sus alas fueron un refugio temporal para el descubrimiento de pasión entre ambos.

Pronto, la urgencia por unificarse fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Las esbeltas piernas de Hiccup se enredaron en el vientre de Toothless, su entrepierna siendo rozada por la espada despierta, que palpitaba con deseo.

—P-Por favor… Toothless —gimió Hiccup, presentando su ansia ante los ojos extasiados.

Obedeciendo al instante, las ropas de Hiccup fueron rasgadas por garras nerviosas e impacientes. Lamidas de esa lengua tan prodigiosa eran dadas en la piel expuesta, idolatrando las restantes pecas de los hombros y el pecho. Besos húmedos eran extendidos por las escamas negras del pecho, en lugares estratégicos que Hiccup sabía bien ocasionarían extremo placer en Toothless.

—Bésame —pidió Hiccup, exponiendo sus humedecidos labios, ofreciéndolos como la oferta más valiosa de todas.

El beso fue el contacto previo, antes de que Toothless rozara su miembro despierto por la ingle humana, ganando jadeos apreciativos y demandantes. Quería tomarlo en ese momento, romperlo, someterlo, saciar todas las noches húmedas en las que se contuvo de hacerlo suyo para esperar que estuviera listo. Aunque no quería lastimarlo.

—Tranquilo, Tooth —decía entre jadeos, besando la barbilla oscura, sonriendo—. Hazlo. No necesito preparación, no para ti. Siempre te recibiré, Toothless, seré tu hogar, tu contenedor de deseos. Tuyo nada más. Por eso, tómame. ¡Hazme sentir que nadie más puede romperme, si no eres tú!

Fue demasiado para la frágil resistencia de Toothless. Con un jadeo brutal, usó sus patas para dar apoyo a Hiccup, mientras su erección se dirigía al paraíso mismo. Una embestida bastó para hundirse a la mitad, probar el aperitivo de su suculenta cena. Hiccup quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo, mordió sus labios y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula ante el dolor de la intromisión. Sus uñas encontraron alivio en encajarse en la piel escamosa, sabiendo que no harían daño ahí.

Cuando Toothless salió, respiró con calma, el dolor desvaneciéndose ligeramente, para ser llenado un segundo después. Esa vez no pudo evitar un grito, que fue acallado con besos. Quiso separarse, pero Toothless había enrollado su cola, dejándole sin escapatoria, haciéndole cumplir con sus palabras. No tuvo piedad al momento de la unión, desgarrando paredes de carne, oliendo la sangre y la sal de las lágrimas, que lo hacían perder la cordura.

Hiccup sentía que moriría, que la lógica le fallaba, pues el dolor le producía más placer del que hubiera creído. Era delicioso, la fricción de aquella magnífica herramienta haciendo puré sus entrañas. Llegó el punto, en que gritaba por más, por más brutalidad, más fuerza, menos consideración, menos delicadeza.

Y Toothless, perdido en la histeria de la pasión, ofrecía todo.

Tomó a Hiccup y con un rápido movimiento de su cola, lo colocó sobre la mesa de madera, con el altar a su vista. Lamió los residuos de sangre, adorando con su lengua el lastimado altar. Hiccup gimió con locura, meciendo sus posaderas ante la esponjosa textura, despertando su propia espada, que el dragón atendió por igual.

Entonces, Hiccup se giró, tomándolo por sorpresa. Que fue sofocada cuando el humano se hincó para tomar su centro con sus manos, acariciando la punta y metiéndolo a su boca hasta la mitad. Hiccup saboreó ante los gruñidos constipados de Toothless, como sus patas apretaban su cabeza para que cubriera más, para que pequeña lengua estimulara hasta estallar. Pero Hiccup tenía otros planes, deseaba la culminación adentro, y besó por última vez la húmeda carne para poner en cuatro sobre la mesa.

—¡V-Vuelve a ser parte de mí otra vez! —ofreció anhelante, abriendo con sus manos su altar, exponiendo la rosada carne.

Las patas de Toothless tomaron por la cadera, dirigiendo su centro al punto de unión, llenando a Hiccup hasta el fondo, tanto que en verdad pudo partirlo a la mitad. Pero Hiccup estaba pletórico de felicidad, saboreando el contacto de nuevo y moviéndose a sí mismo para incitar a Toothless. Si antes no había tenido piedad o cuidado, esta vez Toothless embistió con fuerza, no sólo como si quisiera estimular el altar, también como si quisiera saquearlo. Tocaba puntos profundos, profanaba áreas sensibles. Hacia gritar deliciosamente a Hiccup, sabiendo que el mismo no era inmune a hacerlo.

Perfecto.

Era la única palabra adecuado para describir el momento de culminación, de máxima entrega. Hiccup se perdió en la marea pasional de la expulsión, apretando para contenerla toda. Ni siquiera al terminar, Toothless salió de él, sabiendo que Hiccup quería aprovecharlo todo lo posible.

El humano se recargó más en la _casi_ destrozada mesa, sudando a montones y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Trataba de que su respiración se normalizara, pero los ligeros movimientos de Toothless, provocaban lo contrario.

«_Ésta es mi respuesta»_, ronroneó el dragón lamiendo su espalda, saboreando su piel.

Una risa ligera provino de Hiccup, pletórico de alegría.

—Yo… he tomado una decisión —lo miró de reojo—. No me casaré con Astrid.

«_Sabia decisión»_, añadió con regodeo.

Otra vez, Hiccup rió.

—Y me largaré de Berk —esto provocó una respuesta nueva en Toothless, aunque no parecía desconcertado, sí estaba receloso—. Mamá dijo que pensará en lo que _yo_ necesitaba, en lo que quería —se levantó un poco, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. Y ya sé la respuesta.

Hiccup estiró su mano lo más que podía dada la posición, tocó el pecho donde palpitaba el enorme corazón que idolatraba.

—Necesito esto —señaló con seguridad—. Te necesito a ti, Toothless.

El dragón ronroneó conmovido, recargándose en su espalda. ¡Había esperado tanto tiempo para oír esas simples palabras!

—Además… —sonrió con seducción—, quiero _esto_ —movió sus caderas, su altar goteando con la semilla dispersa.

Toothless compartió su sonrisa, el fuego creciendo de nuevo en su interior. Rugiendo victorioso, tomó toda la noche a Hiccup, sin importarle las consecuencias, pues la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

><p>—Se fue —informó Valka a Astrid, justo cuando la rubia había ido a buscar al novio.<p>

—¿A dónde se fue? —preguntó con hosquedad, sintiendo que su mundo se quebraba.

—Ya deberías saberlo —respondió Valka, encogiéndose de hombros, saliendo de la choza Haddock para encontrarse con Ruffnut, quien se había cambiado a sus ropas normales, luego de sufrir con el vestido para _damas de honor_ que Astrid le hico usar—. Dejó una nota. Dijo que podías quedarte con su casa.

—Me hubiera gustado que me llevaran, pero interrumpir su luna de miel no es mi estilo —dijo Ruffnut—. Supongo que tendré que acondicionarla a mi gusto y al de Cloud, no quiero que los fluidos de Hiccup o Toothless queden por ahí.

Astrid las miró como si estuvieran locas.

—¿Qué demonios les sucede? —gritó como loca—. ¡Hiccup se ha ido! Se supone que se casaría conmigo hoy, ¡pero se ha ido!

—Corrección, te ha dejado —interrumpió Tuffnut con burla.

—Cierto, se fue sin darte explicaciones —añadió Snotlout con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—. En lenguaje de hombres, eso significa que te dejó.

—Quisiera contradecirlo, pero es verdad —aportó Eret divirtiéndose al máximo.

—De donde lo veas, es así —sonrió Heather, ganándose por completo el rencor de la rubia.

—¡Deberían apoyarme! ¡Soy la novia! —les reprochó Astrid.

—Eras, más bien —apuntó Heather—. Y es obvio, Astrid, siempre apoyaremos a Hiccup. Su decisión ya está tomada. No podrás hacer nada, al respecto.

Astrid mordió su labio inferior, preparando un plan. Sencillo. Tomar a Stormfly e ir tras él.

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Astrid? —inquirió Ruffnut hastiada—. nunca tuviste chance de estar con él. Toothless está hecho a la medida para Hiccup, y viceversa. Ríndete. Sólo conseguirás verte como una ex novia loca. Además, para estas horas, ellos están lejos. Son inalcanzables para ti.

Pero Astrid no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Gruñendo como bestia, dejó atrás a sus amigos para ir a buscar a su Nadder y partir en la búsqueda del fugitivo _novio_.

Sin embargo, Toothless había previsto esto y había ordenado a Stormfly ir a la dirección contraria para despistarla. Un movimiento astuto de un dragón Alfa enamorado. Siempre un paso delante de la limitada mente de la humana.

* * *

><p>El viento suave del ocaso marcaba el inicio de su nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo. Algo esperado por ambos. Volaban sobre las nubes, siguiendo el camino del sol ocultándose, disfrutando del entendimiento mutuo de saberse dichosos por haber abandonado las cadenas del pasado. Aunque por una parte, Hiccup no podía dejar de sentir remordimiento por dejar tantas cosas pendientes, pero sentir a Toothless debajo de él, sin preocupaciones, le aseguraba haber decidido lo mejor.<p>

Nunca quiso ser el jefe. Nunca quiso ahogarse entre tantas responsabilidades Nunca quiso atarse a un lugar permanentemente. Lo habían obligado las circunstancias, nada más.

Y, como un tonto, había aceptado todo, cegado por la culpa y la presión.

Entonces, Toothless, astuto y perspicaz como sólo él podía serlo, abrió sus ojos, quitó la venda. Abrió su mundo.

Ahora viajarían, recorriendo todo lugar posible, aventuras y peligros aguardándoles por igual.

Libres.

Igual que el viento.

Como siempre debió ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Es mi primer Lemon de estos dos. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero les haya gustado y que perdonen mi insolencia con mis otros one-shot, pues no contendrán más que otras parejas de mi gusto.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	2. You're beautiful

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón, fueron idea de Cressilda Cowell y animado por el estudio Dreamworks.

**Advertencias:** Pareja Crack. OoC leve. Modern AU.

**Pareja:** _Ruffnut/Hiccup. _Menciones_ Snotlout/Tuffnut, Toothless/Heather, Ruffnut/Dagur. __Hookfang/Meatlug, Eret/Stormfly, Camicazi/Astrid._

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic responde al Reto #2 "Inspiración musical" de Caldo de Toothcup para el alma, en Facebook.

**Lilith:** Como pusieron que se podría cualquier pareja, debo aprovechar. Tengo decir que cualquier pairing crack que logre atraerme es bienvenido y escribiré sobre dicho pairing. Si no les gusta esto, pueden comentar en el Toothcup del primer capítulo, pues publicaré las tres historias bajo el nombre del mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**You're beautiful**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Ella pudo haber visto en mi rostro, _

_que me sentía jodidamente en lo más alto._

_Y no creo que vuelva a verla de nuevo, _

_pero hemos compartido un momento que durará para siempre_."

—James Blunt, _You're beautiful._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Hiccup Haddock III regresaba de la universidad. Su caminar pesaroso y errático denotaban que ese día no había sido particularmente bueno. Aunque tomando en cuenta su accidentado itinerario desde que tenía consciencia, no resultaba tan sorprendente.<p>

Para empezar, por desvelarse por terminar su proyecto de ingeniería mecánica, llegó tarde a clase de Cálculo; la primera que tenía y en la cual el profesor lo odiaba (no tenía la culpa de que sus cálculos fueron más precisos que los de él). Después, sufrió de hambre por no desayunar, salir sin preparar el almuerzo, o dinero suficiente para comprar un aperitivo para satisfacer su apetito (podía comprarlo, pero se quedaría sin nada para volver a casa). Además, tuvo que soportar las constantes burlas del dúo dinámico Thorston-Jorgenson (muchas veces se preguntaba cómo demonios esos dos habían podido entrar a la facultad de ingeniería. Tal vez sí habían sacrificado a una virgen, como sugerían los rumores).

Como sea, se habían burlado de él durante el resto del receso, sólo pausaron algunas veces para hablar de la llegada de la hermana menor de Tuffnut y su novio, un tal Dagur. Hiccup no prestó atención a su verborrea, suficiente tenía con un Thorston como para añadir otro a su colección (especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que Tuffnut pronto sería de la familia, bueno, por lo menos la de Snotlout).

Siguiendo con su pésimo día, la clase de Cloudjumper (el mejor profesor de la facultad, con tantos doctorados como Hiccup provocaba accidentes) no había mejorado su precario humor, en especial, porque Eret le robó el crédito por una respuesta bien pensada, llevándose los puntos extras. Para acabar su agenda escolar, tuvo que ir a recoger las toneladas de tarea (en serio, _toneladas_) que la universidad mandaba a Fishlegs por ser el estudiante estrella, para que antes de graduarse recibiera la licenciatura y el doctorado al mismo tiempo. Por si fuera poco, había visto a su ex novia salir de la mano de la chica nueva, Camicazi. Pensó que iban como amigas, hasta que la hija de Bertha (cocinera de la escuela) había besado a Astrid.

—Te lo dije —se burló Toothless, su amigo y estudiante de ingeniería aérea. Se habían encontrado al finalizar las clases—. Por eso se veía tan asqueada al besarte.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —espetó agrio, inflando sus mejillas.

Toothless le pellizcó la mejilla izquierda, ganando un reproche de Haddock.

—Deja de hacer esa cara, que me enamoró más —bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

—Heather se enojará como sigas coqueteando así conmigo —reprochó.

Toothless se encogió de hombros.

—No se enojó cuando te besé en tu fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado, ¿cierto? —enunció sin vergüenza, a pesar de que unas chicas lo escucharon y comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí—. Recuerda, somos una pareja de mente abierta.

—¿Y yo tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de eso? —preguntó apesadumbrado.

—Ya lo estás comprendiendo —Toothless le palmeó la cabeza. Él era diez centímetros más alto que Hiccup.

Haddock quitó su mano de un golpe, inflando más las mejillas. Esto provocó una ola de risas en Toothless, que volvió a pellizcarle las mejillas y hablarle como si fuera un bebé. Antes de despedirse, lamió la mejilla derecha, dejando un rastro de saliva fresca ante el asco de Hiccup.

—¡No hagas eso! —pidió limpiándose con la manga de su suerte verde.

—Fue inevitable —Toothless le sacó la lengua, mostrando su piercing—. Heather me pidió que lo hiciera, ya sabes, para actualizar su blog de _nuestras_ historias románticas.

—¡No tenemos ninguna historia romántica, Toothless! —chilló Hiccup indignado.

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Díselo a Heather —comentó—. Bueno, me voy. Este encuentro me ha dejado _necesitado_. Creo que ella ya salió de clases. ¡Nos vemos, cariño!

Hiccup torció el ceño, mientras observaba a Toothless (el chico más apuesto y popular de la universidad) corriendo hacia los salones de Ingeniería Química, encontrándose con Hookfang (un muchacho punk con el cabello pelirrojo y negro, que era el mejor amigo de Toothless) y con Meatlug (una chica regordeta, novia del punk). Así que ahora, regresando a su casa, Hiccup había decidido tomar el autobús. Normalmente optaría por el subterráneo, pero en esas horas estaría al tope, sin mencionar que su estómago vacío no soportaría el olor a sudor que impregnaba los vagones.

Por suerte, era viernes. Podía esperar al autobús vespertino, que tardaba media hora en llegar a la estación. Estaba sentado en los asientos de la parada, lamentando su suerte y revisando su propia tarea. Nada difícil. Era el segundo mejor en la universidad. Además, necesitaba distraerse de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Porque no le interesaba saber que Courtney había perdido la virginidad en un baño público. O que Mitch era un idiota desconsiderado. O que Stormfly había tronado otra vez con Eret debido a sus celos (por algo era la hermana mayor de Astrid).

No quería saber nada.

Así que se colocó sus audífonos, activando su lista de reproducción llena de clásicos, jazz, rock, algo de hip-hop, blues, electrónica y un poco de pop popular. La primera canción había sido _Bed of Roses_ de Bon Jovi, una de sus tantas favoritas, que habían pensado en dedicar a Astrid cuando todavía salían (que bueno que no lo hizo, hubiera jodido la canción de ser así). Seguida de otras más. Los que aguardaban perdían la paciencia, pues el autobús se estaba retrasando más de lo normal, así que optaron por subir en taxis y dejar a Hiccup solo con la música. Oír las sinfonías de Bach y Beethoven lo relajaban, después dio paso a otras canciones.

Hiccup suspiró con cansancio al terminar la revisión de su tarea. El viento le pegó en la cara, haciendo que se encogiera. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el autobús no llegaba. Tal vez debería irse en taxi, ya le pediría a Gobber que le prestara dinero para pagarlo.

—Vaya día de mierda —se quejó, dejando caer sus hombros.

Y entonces, algo llamó su atención. Del otro lado de la calle, una pareja paseaba libremente, al parecer mantenían una corta comunicación, porque sus labios se movían expresando monosílabos. Hiccup habría podido tomarlos con indiferencia, ignorarlos como siempre lo hacía…

Pero la vio.

Ella era alta, delgada y caminaba encorvando los hombros. Piel clara, cálida bajo los rayos del atardecer, pecas traviesas asomándose entre la blusa blanca sin mangas. Un short corto enmarcaba sus fina caderas, y sus largas piernas cubiertas por medias negras con puntos rojos, botas militares cafés y un extraño colguije de hueso en su cuello de cisne. Las trenzas peinaban su cabello rubio, moviéndose con gracia. Sonrisa diabólica, que lo paralizó. Y ojos azules llenos de peligros.

No sabía si era producto de su cansancio o que sus lentes estuvieran empañados, pero era hermosa.

Su examen visual sufrió una interrupción al atravesarse el autobús, cuyo conductor le incitó a subir a pesar que deseaba seguir el camino de la chica. Con frustración, subió pagándole de mala gana al conductor y sentándose hasta atrás, junto la ventana, esperando poder verla. No la encontró.

Decepcionado, decidió que había sido una alucinación. No había muchas chicas guapas en Berk, y las que había, las conocía todas.

—De todas formas, iba con ese tipo —se dijo a sí mismo con mortificación. No había que ser un genio para saber que ella ya tenía a alguien.

¿Por qué le causaba esta mortificación? Ni siquiera la conocía, ni a su nombre. Lo mejor sería olvidarla, y evitar contárselo a alguien (en especial a Gobber y a Toothless, los dos tenían una peculiar habilidad de avergonzarlo respecto a temas amorosos). Recargó su cabeza en el cristal, desanimado. El autobús arrancó, ensimismándolo.

Creyó verla reflejada en el vidrio, una imagen perfecta e ideal de la chica de sus sueños (aunque todavía no hubiera soñado con ella). Suspiró por onceava vez ante la imagen. Decidió que era mejor dejar que los sentimientos fluyeran, por lo menos estaba superando su aversión al romance después de lo de Astrid.

Media hora después, Hiccup seguía idolatrando el reflejo, observando curioso como cambiaba de posición, embelesándose en cada uno de sus gestos. Entonces, la imagen se le quedó mirando y eso lo paralizó. Insondables ojos azules lo miraban penetrantemente. Sin saber por qué, volteó.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada al otro extremo.

Decir que había boqueado como pez fuera del agua había sido poco.

Hiccup quedó estático, hasta podría jurar que no estaba respirando. De ser una imagen reflejada en el cristal, ahora era una persona viva a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había subido al autobús por estar pensando tanto en ella. Irónico, si era sincero.

Ambos se estudiaron, evaluándose. Por lo menos, Hiccup lo hacía. Delineaba las formas delicadas de su cuerpo, flacucho y con pechos pequeños, no pudo evitar pensar en acariciarlos, en recorrer con sus manos tal magnificencia. Vio un moretón en el fino cuello, expuesto ante los ojos curiosos, y sintió rabia y deseo; lo primero producto de los celos, lo segundo por querer usurpar ese trozo de piel él mismo, marcarlo. Nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, ni con Astrid ni con Heather (con quien salió por un lapso de cinco minutos).

Y quiso saber el nombre de la chica a su lado, porque necesitaba conocer quien había sido capaz de despertar pasión de ese modo y con tanta facilidad en él.

Ella seguía indiferente. Nada se mostraba en su cara, sólo aburrimiento. Hiccup deseó transmitir con su mirada lo ansioso que se encontraba por conocerlo, para incitar una respuesta. Luchó por decir algo, por presentarse. Su boca lo traicionó, balbuceó más lo que realmente dijo. Se sonrojó por ser tan torpe., pero ni así pudo quitar la mirada sobre ella.

En verdad, lo estaba afectando ¡Y sin hablar!

Fue ese momento de verdadera debilidad, que ella hizo un movimiento que caló profundo en él.

Una sonrisa.

¡Le había sonreído!

Y cuando Hiccup reunió la suficiente materia gris para decir algo más que monosílabos, ella se levantó y bajó del autobús. Quiso seguirla, pero el chófer arrancó y no hacia paradas fuera de las estaciones. Sintiéndose estúpido y evaluando la posibilidad de aventarse por la ventana para alcanzarla, Hiccup se sentó de nuevo, desparramándose por el asiento.

Suspiró.

Seguramente, ya no la volvería a ver. Y si lo hacía, ella estaría con su _novio_ (al que pronto le ocurriría un accidente, si es que lo planeaba bien como para no terminar en prisión).

—Soy un tonto —se reprochó, sonriendo con desgana. Su mano extendida palpó algo cerca de donde ella se había sentado.

Lo agarró y se dio cuenta que era su collar. Su corazón latió con alegría y apretó la joya recargándola en su pecho.

—Estoy loco, en verdad —dijo a la nada, mirando hacia la ventana, encontrándose con los restos del ocaso—. Pero me gusta.

Y cuando llegó a casa (después de dejar la tarea a Fishlegs de millones de toneladas), se encerró en su propio cuarto sin responder a las preguntas de Valka y Stoick, que le reprochaban por haber llegado tarde.

¿Qué más importaban unos cuantos regaños, cuando tu mente sólo procesaba ojos azules y labios delgados y apetecibles? Se sentía como una colegiala, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Porque estoy enamorado de un ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> *ocultándose detrás de su Skrill* ¡No me maten, por favor! Amo el toothcup y las parejas yaoi de HTTYD, pero también el Ruffcup y las parejas crack hetero. Así que quiero aportar al fandom más parejas, ya sean apreciadas o no. Hay que variarle, no hay que limitarse (por ejemplo, el Dagcup me está empezando a gustar y eso que antes ni me pasaba por la mente :B)

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû. **


	3. Only girl

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón, fue idea de Cressilda Cowell y animado por el estudio Dreamworks.

**Advertencias:** Pareja Dragón/Humano. OoC Leve.

**Pareja:** _Ruffnut/Cloudjumper. _Menciones_ Toothless/Hiccup, Eret/Stormfly, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Camicazi/Astrid._

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic responde al Reto #2 "Inspiración musical" de Caldo de Toothcup para el alma, en Facebook.

**Lilith:** ¡No pude evitar escribir un fic de ellos dos con esta canción! En serio, se quedó grabada en mi mente. Así que quiero dedicárselo a Asmos, porque ella fue quien dio con la canción y me etiquetó para que la escuchara (yo ni en cuenta de que era de Rihanna xD). Creo que es la primera vez que haga cantar a un personaje… pondré la canción en inglés, porque en español no me gustó :B. Como sea, espero que les agrade.

* * *

><p><strong> -0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**Only girl**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Quiero que me hagas sentir como si fuera la única chica en el mundo__  
><em>_Como si fuera la única que alguna vez amarás__  
><em>_Como si fuera la única que conociera tu corazón__  
><em>_La única chica en el mundo…_".

—Rihanna,_ Only girl._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Ruffnut sabía lo quería. Lo supo desde que su topó con esos enormes ojos con la claridad del topacio, esa mirada imperturbable, con el brillo tentador de la experiencia. Lo supo al ver la magnificencia de su cuerpo, de músculos fornidos con aquellas apetecibles escamas. Estaba perdida, perdida en una tormenta de vorágine pasión y anhelo.<p>

Era nuevo, sí. Porque por nadie había sentido algo similar, ni se acercaba a lo que sentía frente a Cloudjumper.

Cualquier flechazo del pasado perecía ante el poderoso sentimiento que la invadía de pies a cabezas cuando pensaba en él. Húmedos sueños la acompañaban cada noche, en que el abrigo de cuatro alas y besos de una boca no humana devoraban sus pensamientos, constituyendo la única idea en su mente. La consumía, noche tras noche, bañándola en sudor, haciéndola suspirar. Los días eran peores, viéndolo de lejos, haciendo lo posible para llamar su atención, para que la considerara digna de él, así como lo consideraba digno de ella.

Había hecho lo posible, sin caer en la decadencia de la desesperación. Había leído en una semana, lo que no leyó en toda su vida. Mejoró sus habilidades de entrenamiento, así como su manejo de armas y su condición física. Ya no se limitaba al mostrar que también merecía el título de la más fuerte y ágil vikinga de Berk. Todo para sobresalir, para llegar al punto en que no podría obviarla más, dejarla con la mera etiqueta de _Mujer Thorston_.

Porque quería que la llamara _Ruffnut._

Pero nada funcionaba como esperaba. Lograba admiración de los demás, no que no fueran valiosos, pero no significaban mucho (aunque oír a Valka halagarla, era algo que nadie más que ella había obtenido). Sin embargo, Cloudjumper seguía indiferente, con la misma expresión ilegible, como si los esfuerzos humanos no perturbasen su hacer cotidiano.

Y eso colmó la paciencia de la gemela, quien había decidido usar su última arma. Algo a lo que juró no acudir de nuevo, porque había tenido horribles consecuencias (de ahí que Fishlegs y Snotlout hayan tenido un flechazo por ella).

En Berk, desde hace cinco años se celebraba el Festival de Flores. Nada espectacular, simplemente aprovechaban la única semana en la que flores crecían en la parte sur, cerca de una pequeña planicie con laderas rocosas y montes divididos. La tradición había sido impuesta por Heather, como una forma de unir más a los dragones con los humanos (y porque quería comprobar cierta teoría respecto a Hiccup y Toothless). Los rituales indicaban que las mujeres debían vestir prendas blancas, con un cinturón de color particular; negro para las viudas, rojo para las casadas, amarillo para las comprometidas, blanco para las niñas, y azules para las solteras. Entonces, ataviadas con hermosos vestidos de tela exclusiva de lejanas tierras, cantaban desde el ocaso hasta el anochecer. Cantaban para su pareja, hombre, mujer, dragón o dragona. Bailaban en el candor del campo colorido, sacando provecho de la hermosa vista y llenando el aire de risas y melodías.

Ruffnut había dejado de participar hace cuatro años, pero ahora puso empeño en su arreglo personal, colocando sus atributos en un vestido de falda suelta hasta las rodillas, tirantes trenzados y el cuello sin su collar de hueso. Amarró sus trenzas de manera que fuera fácil deshacerlas (una de sus principales armas) y sin maquillaje. Tuffnut se burló de ella, como siempre, pero de igual forma fueron al sur de la isla, donde comenzaban a oírse el coro de voces femeninas, siendo acompañadas de vez en cuando por los hombres.

Muchos se sorprendieron de verla, algunos lucieron emocionados y otros estaban expectantes, preguntándose quién sería el afortunado que había logrado que Ruffnut volviera al festival. Ruffnut busco a Cloudjumper entre la multitud, ansiosa por presentarse en determinado momento. El éxito dependía de eso. Vio a Astrid y Camicazi bailar en los campos de begonias, amapolas y hortensias, sus voces de soprano componiendo una melodía suave y encantadora. A Tuffnut cerca de Snotlout, acompañando la gruesa voz con su estridente chillido, ninguno de los dos cantaba bien, pero no les importaba. A Stormfly componiendo una canción con ronroneos y gorgoteos lentos para Eret, que aplaudía a su musa. A Valka sentada sobre una piedra, rodeada de magnolias, observando divertida a Toothless enviar sonidos de baja frecuencia hacia Hiccup, una canción que sólo él podría disfrutar.

Siguió buscando, atravesando la masa de vikingos y dragones, rechazando las ofertas con rotundez y elevándose a tierras mal altas. Casi pierde la esperanza, cuando, recostado en el suelo cubierto de lycoris rojos, Cloudjumper miraba la puesta de sol.

—Te encontré —susurró con calma, una ancha sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Cloudjumper elevó la mirada al escucharla, casi al instante. Miradas que se cruzan, latidos que se conectan. El momento había llegado. Ruffnut lo sabía. En aquel pedazo de tierra elevada, estaban solos. La privacidad le daba más valor, porque quería que él la escuchara solamente.

El dragón lució confundido cuando se acercó con la palma alzada, sin embargo, también se leía ansiedad en sus pupilas. Y Ruffnut, más segura que nunca, sonrió más. Porque ahora notaba, en ese pequeño gesto, que no era indiferente. El tacto de su delgada manita contra el pecho de la criatura tuvo una reacción inmediata. Estremecimiento. Una expresión que ya no mostraba imperturbabilidad. Ojos atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Escucha y sorpréndete.

Se retiró sin dejar de mirarla, tomando una distancia considerable, percibiendo la atención que ahora recibía. Apreciada y orgullosa, Ruffnut cerró los parpados, su expresión se suavizó y respiró profundo. Comenzó con notas bajas, sin llegar al susurro, calibrando su tono, saboreando la diminuta reacción de sorpresa al escuchar su voz al cantar.

—_La la la la… la la la la… la la la la…_

Tomó la cinta azul de su cintura, desanudándola de un tirón y botándola al suelo. Su declaración era directa. Desde ese momento, usaría otro color.

"_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy_…"

Su tono contralto era atractivo, sutil para ser el inicio. Ruffnut daba pasos rítmicos, tenues, jugando con sus trenzas, sin dejar de observarlo. Cloudjumper sintió opresión en su pecho, la misma que lo asedia cada vez que esta humana osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad con su impertinente y apetecible presencia.

—_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_… —lo señaló con el dedo anular, atrayéndolo, marcándolo.

Sus pasos se transformaron en pequeños y libres saltos con gracia, calculados, pero a la vez, espontáneos.

—_I want to make you beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride_ —pasó el mismo dedo por sus delgados labios, seducción leyéndose en cada particular gesto, significativo hasta en la más insignificante línea.

Ruffnut no era tonta. Quería lucirse. Quería obtener a Cloudjumper. Que supiera que era suyo, que se pertenecían mutuamente. No era tonta, claro está, por eso había elegido el instante perfecto del festival, donde ocaso y anochecer colisionaban, sin saber si era uno u otro.

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
><em>_Only girl in the world_..."

Agitándose con elegancia, ella bailó entre los Lycoris desprendiendo los pétalos, jugando con las brisas y moviéndose en vueltas coordinadas y delicadas, levantando los brazos como si esperara un regalo del cielo.

"_Like I'm the only one that's in command__  
><em>_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_."

Fuego y oscuridad, eso es lo que vio Cloudjumper cuando los últimos rayos se filtraron por la piel humana, prodigándole una belleza que podría pertenecer sólo a las Valkirias, como si la acompañaran en su canto. Hipnótico. En trance. Cloudjumper no podía moverse, preso de las cualidades de esa humana (esa impertinente, impertinente humana) que lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que todos los aldeanos había callado, y disfrutaban del espectáculo de la mejor voz en el Wilderwest. Hasta Toothless la encontraba agradable.

La canción llenó con su eco las montañas de Berk, impactando con su tono al impresionado corazón del Stormcutter. ¿Cuándo esta humana (de nuevo, impertinente humana) dejaría de impresionarlo? ¿Qué no le era suficiente con ganarse su respeto silencio por sus proezas? ¿Qué más deseaba, cuando se había ganado algo más que su afecto, algo que no muchos humanos recibirían de un dragón? Impertinente y deseada humana.

"_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_…"

Ruffnut tenía un as más bajo la manga. Había atado sus trenzas ligeramente, para que cualquier movimiento brusco las deshiciera.

"_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_."

Una sacudida planeada, un giro ágil de sus pies, y entonces, un océano de oro inundó los irises dragonianos. La larga cabellera rubia, bañada con los últimos rayos, dando la bienvenida a la noche, se agitó con el viento, siguiendo el curso trazado del baile de Ruffnut.

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love__  
><em>_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart__  
><em>_Only girl in the worl_d..."

Y ella comenzó a contonearse de una forma tan deliciosa, tan perfecta, que Cloudjumper tuvo que retenerse para no interrumpirla, pues agradecía ser testigo de algo tan preciado y único.

Ruffnut sonreía, reía, elevaba la voz, acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos, lo seducía, jugaba con el vuelo de su vestido, brincada, giraba, volvía a reír, volvía a cantar. La noche había llegado, la luna apareciendo en la cumbre del oscuro firmamento. Aquella bola blanca, maldita endemoniada, hacia lucir a _Ruffnut_ (no más impertinente humana) como una diosa, como una ninfa. Perfecta. Diabólica. Amazona. Invencible. ¿Desde cuándo una frágil humana parecía más fuerte que cualquier dragón?

"_Let me make you first__  
><em>_Make it last all night_."

Ella estaba frente a él, esperando su respuesta, aunque ya la predecía. Seguía cantando, mientras ambas mano se recargaban en su pecho. Cuatro alas la cubrieron como en un sueño, y ella bajó el volumen para completar la privacidad.

"_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world.._."

Distancia que se acortó. Piel que tocó piel. Calor. Sabor a sal, sabor a Lycoris. A ocaso. A anochecer. A locura e imperturbabilidad. Fue electricidad pura la que los recorrió, anhelo. De pronto, el aire se hizo necesario. Maldito interruptor. Cloudjumper se mantuvo cerca del rostro de Ruffnut, sus alas manteniendo el cobijo de la privacidad. La humana rió cuando él quiso besarla de nuevo. Era obvio que se ofendió, pero ella se disculpó con una ráfaga de sublimes besos en la barbilla, ganando un ronroneo.

—Uhm, quien diría que el cara de piedra de Cloudjumper, podría ponerse así por unos simples mimos.

«_No tengo la cara de piedra»_, gruñó, pero la instó a más caricias, «_Eres impredecible, inusual en ocasiones. No comprendo tu naturaleza, aunque tengo el doble de tus años»_

—Gracias por los elogios —sonrió, iniciando otro beso, esta vez más lento, superando la adrenalina de la canción—. ¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de rendirme. Sin importar lo que hiciera, tu atención estaba enfocada en otras cosas no en mí. Odiaba eso, saber lo lejos que estabas de mí.

«_Tonta Ruffnut. Eres el cielo que nadie podrá conquistar. Indomable, tú sí eres lejana»._

Ruffnut se acurrucó en su pecho, conmovida con las palabras y por el hecho de que la llamó por su nombre.

—Tonto —dijo ella, acariciando la escamosa piel—. Porque el único que puede volar en la inmensidad de mi locura, eres tú, Cloudjumper. Pero, en este momento, soy feliz sabiendo que soy la única en tu mundo. Nada mal para el comienzo, ¿no crees?

Un resoplido resignado. Las alas apretándose más.

«_Impertinente, impertinente humana»._

Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Es mi primer RuffCloud y estoy orgullosa de como quedó. Bueno, también lo hice debido a otro de mis fics "Synchronicity", donde Ruffnut está destinada a cantar y a morirse *nadie ríe por su pésimo chiste*. Y los lycoris son conocidos como "Flores del Infierno" o "Flor de los muertos", y no sé por qué, pero le queda a Ruffnut.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
